


Random Meetings

by Ya_Boi_Nate



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_Boi_Nate/pseuds/Ya_Boi_Nate
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 27





	Random Meetings

Team TARDIS watch confused as the TARDIS materialises in front of them, they turn to look at the time lord they had been travelling with to see her wearing an anxious look as she watched the blue box silently landed. 

“Doctor?” Yaz says looking consented at her friend. 

“Oh hi, I thought I would have it back before you returned” A man said as he stepped out of the box, running his fingers through his short blonde curly hair. 

“...” The Doctor said his mouth gaped as she looked at him. 

“Do you know who I am?” He asked the Doctor looking at her and her friends. 

“Yeah we do,” Ryan told him as he turned to look at the Doctor, to see her staring at River with a blush in her face. 

“You okay sweetie?” He asked, a smirk forming on his face as he realised where she was looking. The Doctor's eyes staring holes into the man's shirtless body. 

The Doctor looked up away from his abs a blush on her face as she looked at her husband. 

“What?” She asked, now looking up at River. 

“This is your cutest version yet” He said walking over to her, holding her face in her hands. 

“Shut up” She mumbled knowing he was talking about her bright red cheeks, River smiled as he lent down pecking The Doctor lips. 

“I love you” He told her leaning in to kiss her again. 

“As cute as this is can we go I’m hungry” A voice said pulling the Doctor and River away from the little buble. 

“I’ll see you later, you should take grandad for something to eat” River said laughing slightly as Graham slapped the man's arm. 

“cheeky git”

“I’ll stop by later, yeah, I have places to be, jewels to steal” He said, throwing a T-shirt on he had got from the TARDIS wardrobe. 

River winked at her before walking off into the town square of the planet they were on. 

“Are we just going to let her steal jewels?” Yaz asked as they walked back into the TARDIS. 

“Honestly there is usually a good reason for the things River does” The Doctor said with a shrug, she knew if her husband was in trouble he would let her know through the TARDIS.


End file.
